Sould I Stay or Should I Go
by Decima13
Summary: This is my first story, I may post slowly to see what people think first. Lillian Winchester is the daughter or Samuel Winchester and the demon Ruby. When she starts hunting with her family, she doesn't plan on falling for a certain angel.
1. Inside the Fire

Lillian Winchester stood by her father's coffin as they lowered it into the ground. All the 20 year old had left was a Hunter uncle and a naive angel.

"Come on Lily, we have a job." Dean Winchester came over and took his niece by her delicate arm, his green eyes moist with tears. They walked away, Castiel looking around, having neve been to a funeral before.

Dean, Lillian, and Cas stood next to a grave that was on fire. "I think that takes care of that, huh Lily?" He looked over but Lillian was over talking to Cas. Well, at least he finally had someone to talk to, Dean thought. "Come on! Cas, Lily, let's go!" Rolling his eyes, Dean walked back to his "baby", Castiel and Lillian trudging along behind.

They drove back to the motel they were staying at and each of them went into their rooms. It felt odd, Sam not being on the other twin bed in the room. It had already been 2 months since Sam was killed by a Wendigo, they had arrived too late and he was dead.

The next morning, Dean got up and bought two coffees and walked to Cas's room, the problem was, Cas didn't answer the door. When Dean kicked the door in, Cas wasn't even there. A little worried, he went over and took out the spare key he had gotten for Lillian's room.

Opening the door, he peeked in to see Lillian in her bed, with Cas behind her, his arms around her. He quickly shut the door. "I really wasn't expecting that." He shook his head and walked back to his room.

Later in the morning, Lillian and Cas walked into Dean's room. "Find another case yet Uncle Dean?"

Dean looked up to notice that Cas was closer to his niece than usual. "Yep, it's at a high school, a whole bunch of teachers are showing up dead. Hey Lily, wanna go get a coffee? I drank yours already." Lillian narrowed her eyes and left to go get a coffee, snagging the keys to the Impala on the way out.

Dean turned to Cas, who suddenly looked a bit sheepish. "So, did you sleep well last night Cas?"

Cas's blue eyes went wide in surprise. "I saw you look in Dean and it wasn't what it looked like."

Dean's eyes flashed. "Wasn't what it looked like! Cas, you were in bed with my niece!"

Castiel put his hands up and backed against the door. "We were talking last night and she fell asleep. I stayed, watching the shows you call Soap Operas? She started screaming and I went over and woke her up. She said she was having nightmares about the future and asked me to stay with her, I did."

Dean's eyes flew open. "Nightmares. Oh God, she must be taking after Sammy..."

Cas nodded. "Yes, plus how could I say no? She's a very pretty child."

Dean growled. "Child, exactly, and you're how old?"

"Well I do not plan on doing anything with her. I am an angel, you know that Dean." Castiel nodded and walked back to his room.

When Lillian came back they all piled into the Impala, Dean's baby, and drove towards Washington, they had never taken care of the Wendigo that killed Sam and they were going to now.


	2. I Wanna Stand With You

"Lillian!" Dean looked around frantically, she had been right next to him a minute ago, then the howls and shreiks started, now she was gone. "Cas!"

Castiel appeared next to him and Dean jumped back. "Yes Dean?"

Dean quickly drew a line around him and Cas. "The Wendigo has Lily, shit! I should've never let her come along. All she has is a crossbow and the thing probaly took it or she dropped it. Can you find her?"

Narrowing his eyes, Cas disappeared and reappeared a few moments later. "She's tied up in a cave and the Wendigo is no where in sight."

Dean tossed a flame thrower to Cas and had a torch in his head. "I'm going after the thing. You go find Lily, if it gets to you first, torch it."

Cas nodded and they took off in different directions.

"Oh God, Lily?" Cas was deep in an abandoned mine and Lily was in front of him, her shirt in tatters and blood all over, she was tied to the roof of the shaft. Cas hurried over and untied her, taking the limp piece if feminity of his arms and getting the hell out of the place. He laid her inside the circle Dean had drawn and went to find Dean.

It turned out Dean was in the same condition as Lily was. He was passed out with blood on his face and the Wendigo was leaning over him. Cas threw the torch and the thing caught on fire. He went over and nudged Dean with his boot.

"Huh? Damn, Cas did you get it? And where's Lillian?" Dean shook his head and got up with the help of Cas, wiping the blood off his face.

"Yes Dean. It's dead and Lillian is in the circle you drew."

When they got back, Lily had covered herself in Dean's jacket, which he had left, to cover what was left of her shirt. She was still weak, so Dean picked her up and walked back to the Impala. 'I guess this means no high school case, huh?" The look her uncle gave her, gave her the answer. She laughed quietly and rested her head against his shoulder, letting him take care of her and get her back to the motel.


	3. Listen to Your Heart

. Okay, I just realized I forgot something; I don't own any of the Supernatural characters, only Lily, although I wish I had Cas and Dean. Also, I know the chapters are short, work with me here people, I'm working on it

The next few weeks passed uneventfully, well as uneventful as life can get for hunters of the supernatural. Cas tended to stay away from Lillian, which upset her and she became more and more withdrawn.

As time wore on, the nightmares became worse and Cas had to listen to her screams because Dean had already yelled at him for the last time.

"Cas?" Castiel looked up from where he was laying on his bed looking through channels to see Lily in a tank top and boxers standing in his doorway.

"Umm, yes Lillian?" Cas tried not to look at her as he sat up.

"Can we talk?" Not waiting for an answer, Lily walked over and sat next to Cas on the bed, pulling her knees up to her chest, her tangled brown hair that was so like Sam's falling around her face in waves. "Why are you avoiding me Cas? And don't say you're not, I'm not that stupid."

Cas turned red as his answer was destroyed. "Because Dean yelled at me for staying with you that night when your nightmares started."

Lily snorted. "So? It's not like we did anything. Tell me Cas, how do you feel about me?"

Cas turned an even brighter shade of red and scooted to the edge of the queen sized bed. "Why does that matter? But, if you must know, I do like you. But Dean said no."

Lily looked hurt for a moment. "You'd say no to me because you're scared of my neanderthal uncle?" She moved closer to him.

"Yes, but, oh fine come here Lily." Lily crawled over the bed and tucked herself into Cas's arms, smiling happily. "I knew you'd never be able to resist me."

Cas kept his arm around Lily until she fell asleep, then he laid her in the center of the bed under the thin sheets and crawled in next to her, having changed into boxers. He wrapped his arm around her thin waist and she scooted back against him, causing the angel to gasp.

The next morning, Dean opened Cas's door without knocking, He already had an idea of what he'd find, he hadn't heard Lily screaming last night. Sure enough, when he walked inside, Lily was curled up against Cas and it looked like all she had on was a small shirt and boxers.

"Dammit Cas! What did I say!" He cursed and Cas sat up, causing Lily to groan and reach for him. She looked to see her uncle and jumped up.

"Don't yell at him Dean! You think you can control my life! Well you can't, I'm not dad! She snarled and backed up, so she was in front of Cas.

Dean looked at his niece. "You're damn right I can't control your life, but I can control who you see. And you're sure as Hell not going to be with Cas!"

Cas wrapped his arms around Lily's waist and she placed her hands on his. "If you can't handle this, say it now. Because if you can't, I'm gone. No me, no Cas!" The glint that had been in Lillian's green eyes when they first meant, the cruel glint of a demon, had returned.

Dean sighed, defeated. "Lillian Mary Winchester. You're right, I can't control your life. But please consider this before you stay with him."

Lily smiled gently. "I know what I'm getting into Uncle Dean. Trust me, we can take care of each other just fine."

Dean walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Lily turned to Cas and reached up on tiptoes, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissed him. "If you don't mind, can you go get my clothing? I don't feel like giving a whole bunch of perverts an eyeful right now." She eyed her tiny shirt and boxers pointedly.

Cas laughed quietly, still a bit surprised by the kiss and went to get Lily's things. In her room, all she had was a duffel bag for clothing, a duffel bag for weapons, and a duffel bag for information, he grabbed all three and went back to his room.

"Thanks Cas." Lily took the bag with her clothes and went into the bathroom, changing into jeans and a black tank top. She walked back out and took the bag with her weapons, slinging it across her back. "Come on Cas, you can take my other bag."

Castiel picked up Lily's other bag and they walked into the dingy motel office to check out. Lily set three sets of keys on the counter in front of a girl who looked like she'd rather be somewhere else. "Checking out of rooms 123,124, and 125." She handed over the money and they walked back out to where Dean waited, blaring Metallica on the radio.

Cas tried to ignore Dean as they got into the Impala, while Lillian barely acknowledged Dean's prescence and vise verca.


	4. The Divide

"I'm going to college Uncle Dean." Dean looked up in surprise as Lily spoke. They were in California, near his brother's old school, on a case that was dealing with a skinwalker or shapeshifter.

"You what!" Dean stood up, dropping the newspaper article he was reading.

"I want to go to college. I don't want to have to be a hunter the rest of my life, however long it is."

Dean sighed. "Let me guess, Stanford?"

"Yes." Lily already had her few bags laying at her feet.

"What about Cas?"

"Tell him I want a normal life."

"Here. Before you go, take these keys. There's a 67' cadillac waiting for you in the parking lot. I had had a feeling you'd do something like this, being back at your dad's school and all. So I had Bobby fix it up for you." Dean hugged his niece and she walked out, carrying her bags, to a black cadillac.

She smiled at him before getting in and leaving.

"Where is Lily, Dean?" Dean looked up as Castiel appeared, and sighed. "I'm supposed to tell you she wants to live a normal life, she's going to college."

There was nothing but hurt in Cas's blue eyes as he realized that Lily had left him to live a normal, human life.

"Mary Ann Winchester? Well, you have outstanding grades and we'd be pleased to admit you into Stanford University."

Lily smiled and took her papers before going to her dorm. This would be fun, fitting in after years of being only around two other people.

Cas watched Lily from his spot outside her room, invisible to human eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Lily, his Lily, was currently asleep in bed with another. He watched as she yawned and arched up, smiling at the man. The strange part was that the man resembled his vessel at a younger age. He had a bit of stubble, short brown hair, and bright blue eyes.

When Lily was dressed in a short black dress and the man was dressed and getting ready to leave, she padded across her dorm room to him and kissed him. "Bye Luke, be careful."

Luke kissed her back and smiled. "I will Mary, don't worry."

Mary, so she was using her grandmother's name, good choice. Cas turned away from the window and went back to the motel Dean was at in Iowa.

Dean looked up at Cas. "So how is she?"

Cas nodded. "Good, she has a boyfriend."

A year later, there was a knock on Dean's motel room door. Grabbing a gun, he opened the door to see Lily, her eyes red and tear-stained cheeks. Dean pulled her in and hugged her. "What happened Lily? Why aren't you at Stanford?"

Lily sniffled and sat on the bed. "Luke's dead, it was some spirit of a guy, it said about getting back at Sam or something."

Dean sighed. "I'm so sorry."

Lily shook her head. "Don't be. I got rid of the damned ghost, where's Cas?"

Dean looked down. "Well...I don't know. He hasn't been the same since you left."

"Oh."

"You called Dean? What, did you find a new ca-oh. Lillian, I see you're back." Lily immediately noticed the way Cas acted formal and his blue eyes had a hardness in them that hadn't been there when she left.

Dean coughed and muttered something about his car and coffee and quickly left.

Lily stood up and went to hug Cas, but he backed up and the look in his eyes told her to stay away.

"Cas? What's wrong?" Lily sat on the edge of the bed and made no attempt to go after Cas again. She saw him visibly relax and it upset her.

"What do you think? I go away, come back and you've gone off to college. Then I go to see if you're okay and you're with another man! So, what do you think is wrong?"

Lily sat back, surprised. SHe replied quietly. "I didn't know you knew about Luke. I'm so, so sorry Cas. I just wanted to try and have a normal life and that wasn't possible if I was with you and Uncle Dean. But I know now that I can't escape my heritage, I'm doomed to hunt fucking creatures the rest of my life. It won't be as bad if I'm with you though."

With those words, Cas melted. He knew she was right, it really wasn't possible to have a normal life if you're with an angel. "I'm sorry too Lily."

"I know Cas, I know." She got up and walked over to Cas, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest.

"So, how was college?" Cas wrapped his arms around Lily's back and restedd his chin on her head.

"I don't know how daddy did it, in all honesty."

"Neither do I, I wasn't with them at that time." They walked over and sat on the bed, Lily in Cas's lap.

I hope you realize that Luke could never replace you, he was a substitute, I really belong to you and you belong to me." She grinned and lightly bit the finger that Cas was trailing across her full lower lip.

Cas smiled then gasped as Lily drew his finger into her mouth, sucking on it. "Lily, what are you doing?" Cas still hadn't been on Earth long enough to know everything.

Lily bit his finger and batted her eyelashes. "Me? I don't know what you're talking about."

Smirking, Cas set Lily on the bed beside him, his blue eyes wide. "Won't Dean come back soon?"

Lily pushed Cas onto his back and straddled him, so she could look down into his eyes. "Your point?"

Cas stuttered for a few moments. "I do not wish to be yelled at again." Lily threw back her head and laughed while Cas took the oppurtunity to run a hand along her throat.

"I'll handle him." She stretched over him and kissed him, running hands through his hair while Cas got used to it. When the door clicked, meaning it was being opened, Lily jumped off Cas and sat next to him.

Cas adjusted his coat and smiled smugly as Dean walked in. "Get your coffee Uncle Dean?"

Dean let his gaze rake over Cas and Lily before addressing his niece's question."Yep, and I ran into Ellan and Jo Harvelle. They said they'd help on this newest case. It's involving several demonic possesions and hellhounds."

"Ellen and Jo Harvelle, John knew Ellen, didn't he?" Lily never referred to John as her grandfather because she had never met him.

"Yup, so get your stuff together, and let's go." Dean walked back out to the Impala with Cas while Lily threw on a leather jacket and grabbed her bags.

"Hey Dean, Who'd you bring with you?" Joanna Beth Harvelle flipped her wavy blonde hair over one shoulder and grinned at Dean. Her mother, Ellen smiled.

"This is Castiel, he's an angel, and this is my niece, Lily Winchester." Dean grinned back at Jo.

Cas's gaze raked over Jo's body while Lily looked through her bag for one of her knives, she grabbed it and tucked it up her sleeve. Finally noticing Jo and Cas's face, she growled low in her throat, so he wouldn't hear.

Ellen was the one to speak this time. "Your niece?"

"Uh, she's kinda half demon..."Dean chuckled nervously. "Now why don't we go grab something to eat?"


	5. Chapter 5

Right…so apparently people are still finding this extremely ancient and, in my opinion, badly written story. I love you all for it…but as of now I have no plans for updates. I DO have about…8 more chapters written, but I'm just not happy with what my quality of writing was at that time. Hopefully I'll continue it some day.


End file.
